Elaine Chapel, A Safe Place to Run
by xTragicTheGreatx
Summary: Snape x OC mature content in some chapters. Elaine Chapel, a muggle-born witch from America is running from her past. After the hurt and pain and confusion of a series of events, she had decided to use magic again and seeks refuge at Hogwarts as the new DADA teacher.
1. 1

Hogwarts was a large, formidable building. Breathtaking and so unlike Ilvermorny.

Elaine had lived in the united States, in the sunny desert of southern California for all of her life. She was a proficient witch, as well as a no-maj elementary school teacher. She had warm grey eyes, pale skin and thick velvety black hair. She had to admit that she felt a little nervous about teaching young witches and wizards. At least no-maj children didn't throw tantrums that melted things. Well, not usually, anyway.

She had already changed into her teaching robes on the train, and they swept around her impressively as she hesitated in front of the gate. The wrought iron was cold under her hand. It shuttered for just a moment before it opened up wide. Elaine's eyes widened for a second before she shook her head.

What was she doing here, anyway? She hadn't used magic since school. Burying herself in the uncomplicated world of muggles, as they were called here. Thankfully, she had always been gifted with a good sense of direction. She allowed it to lead her into the castle and found the Great Hall with little trouble, making note of the paintings that whispered curiously amongst themselves and moved around her.

She hadn't been prepared for the number of people in the Great Hall. Hundreds of children and teens formed one loud wave of sound. Their joyous laughter and teasing brought a smile to her lips. It felt familiar. Albus Dumbledor sat at a long table set apart from the rest with whom she assumed to be the rest of the staff. An older woman with a sharp but kind face nodded to her in acknowledgement.

"Ah, Ms. Chapel." Dumbledor spoke loudly, the sound seeming to have been amplified around them. He rose to his feet, inviting the curious stares of the students. The din settled down accordingly.

"My apologies for my tardiness, Head Master." She blushed furiously, uncomfortable with all of the attention on her.

"No matter, Miss Chapel, you're just in time. We are ready to begin! Please, come and claim your seat." He gestured to the empty seat at the high table, between an unsmiling man cloaked in black from head to foot and the elderly woman.

She hurried to her seat and dropped down between the two obediently. The woman clasped a hand over hers and smiled kindly at her.

"I am Minerva McGonagall. Please, come to me if you need anything. I'm sure you'll do _brilliantly_. There's no need to be nervous." Her eyes twinkled as she withdrew her hand and Elaine felt much better.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall-"

"Minerva, if you please." She said gently. Elaine smiled.

"Thank you, Minerva."

The sorting ceremony was uneventful, but interesting to her all the same. Afterwards Dumbledor announced the changes in staffing.

"Elaine Chapel is our new defense against the dark arts teacher. She is from America, and I would ask that those of you who are so inclined to behave unfavorably," he cast a glance to the far table, where the Slytherin's sat before addressing the whole of the room again, "resist the urge to give our Miss Chapel grief."

There were quiet snickers from the Gryffindor table at that. She wasn't quite certain yet, but it appeared that there was a sort of rivalry between the two houses. She smiled. This was going to be fun after all.

After the feast Dumbledor called her over as well as the dark sulking professor who had sat next to her.

"Severus, if you could be so kind as to escort Miss Chapel to her rooms? They are in the dungeon's next to yours..." At her surprised look, Dumbledor smiled, "Not to worry. They should be more than comfortable, and if they're not to your liking, we can style them anyway you so chose."

She nodded. Severus scowled, evidently bothered with the idea of sharing his cold dungeon chambers with her. He didn't protest however, merely nodded and walked off. Elaine stood for a moment unsure of what to say. Dumbledor door gestured after Severus and she hurried after him.

"Thank you, Severus." She said quietly, ill at ease in his melancholy presence. He glanced at her, raking his dark eyes over her as if she were an especially repugnant creature.

"You're welcome, but refrain from calling me Severus. I'd much rather be referred to as Professor Snape. We are not on a first name basis as of yet, regardless of your position here at Hogwarts."

"Oh..." was all Elaine could say. Apparently, Snape was not a very friendly man.

"What do you teach here?" She asked gently, the soft sound of her voice echoed in the cool dungeon around them. She wanted to put him at ease, possibly make him see that she wasn't so bad.

"Potions." He growled. His eyebrows furrowed in agitation and his teeth clenched.

"That's wonderful. I excelled at potions when I was in school, if you need any help-"

He whirled on her so fast that she ran into him, colliding with his chest. She hit the hard stone floor with a heavy thump, a gasp knocked out of her by the impact. Snape hurriedly helped her back onto her feet, his cold hand gripping her forearm to steady her before he backed away. The fire that had been there had died down, and he merely sighed.

"My apologies, Professor Chapel. If you hadn't been following so closely, that would not have happened." He glared at her for a moment before walking on, leaving her stunned. How could someone be so impossible?

He stopped in front of a simple wood door, directly across from an identical one.

"Here you are, Professor. Rest well." Snape pressed a frigid key into her palm. Elaine turned to thank him, but he had already retreated into what must have been his room. Her face fell in dismay, her grey eyes filling with tears. It wasn't that she was sad that Snape didn't seem to like her. It was just all of it. All of the horror and torture and change that had accompanied the last few weeks. She opened the door and froze.

It was lovely. There were two arm chairs, a chase lounge, and a love seat all matching and in a deep red wine color. A large fireplace was already going, warming the stone walls pleasantly. There was a bookshelf where a few chosen tomes had already been placed by whoever had decorated it. She investigated each room, pleased to see her own bathroom and showers, a small kitchenette, and finally the bedroom. She pulled her miniscule trunks out of her pocket, whispering the charm to return then to their previous size after setting them aside on the floor.

She thought about unpacking, but she sank into the bed instead, not meaning to, but fell into a fevered and fitful sleep.


	2. Elaine Chapel, A Safe Place to Run, Ch2

Elaine awoke suddenly, fear piercing her like ice. She had been dreaming again, that's all. She was safe here. She wrapped her arms around herself and wept into her pillow, doing her best to muffle the sound.

She wished she could just disappear, but she wasn't a coward. Running like this was her only option. How could she live with constant reminders? Back in California she couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. Couldn't teach her young students. She had dropped about fifteen pounds too many for her slight frame. Her ribs were so prominent and her hip and collar bones were sharp from hunger.

The feast last night had been her first real meal in a long time. She was finally able to relax enough to eat, and thankfully she didn't get sick. Elaine snuck a glance at the wall and sighed. She still had a few hours before the day officially started. She decided that she'd slip into her classroom and arrange it how she liked it after she bathed and dressed in clean robes.

Feeling refreshed, she quietly opened her "front" door. The door identical to hers remained shut and no sound could be heard within the chamber.

" _Lumos._ " She whispered, sliding her wand out. At once it began to glow, lighting up the area. Nodding to herself in satisfaction she left the dungeon, once more allowing her sense of direction to lead her. The steady light of her wand was comforting as she roamed the castle, even as the paintings groaned at her approach. She made sure to cup the light to dim it.

After a short while of searching, she found her new classroom and set to work getting it and her introductory lesson ready for her new students. The morning light streamed into the room, making it appear less foreboding and more homey. She smiled at it, a sense of lightness falling over her. It was good to feel comfortable.

A soft sound, between the clearing of a throat and a sigh jerked her from her thoughts. Professor Snape stood in the doorway, his face devoid of any emotion.

"Good morning, Professor." She said politely, rearranging her quills and parchment on her desk. He said nothing for a moment before he entered the room, his presence suddenly invasive.

"I have been sent to fetch you for breakfast. I, at first thought that you must be resting still. It took some time to find you..." he said, in his slow drawl. He glanced down curiously to her desk where she had begun fiddling with the objects resting on top and frowned. "There is no reason to feel nervous, Professor Chapel. Come join us in the Great Hall at your leisure then."

He turned to leave. Elaine fell into step behind him, but he never looked back to see if she was following. He had a long stride and so she had to practically jog to keep up. The Great Hall was already bustling with activity. Children visited each other and enthused about the school year while they ate their breakfast of eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, ham, and just about any other breakfast item one could want.

They sat at the staff table, as always in their unofficial spots. Dumbledor spoke quietly with Minerva. Flitwick and Sprout seemed to be having a debate of sorts. Over what, she had no idea.

Snape tucked into his breakfast eloquently, eating with the same measured control he seemed to do everything. She picked at her toast, ripping small pieces off. She ate one, and then she discarded one next to her untouched eggs and bacon. She continued this pattern all through breakfast.

"Picking at your food will not accomplish anything, Professor Chapel. Are you not hungry this morning?" Snape asked after watching her for several minutes, his fork arrested mid-motion.

"I haven't had a very good appetite. I haven't been feeling very well lately..." She blushed, embarrassed to have been noticed. Snape stared at her for a moment in silence before returning to his plate.

"Perhaps you should see Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary. She is an excellent medi-witch."

Elaine nodded sadly, her normally warm grey eyes turning to storm clouds. "I'm sure what's wrong with me, even she can't fix." She said softly, picking up her pumpkin juice and staring into it's contents. She was sure Snape heard her but he said nothing as he finished his meal. Minerva had finally taken notice that she was only picking at her food as well and bade her to eat her eggs and finish her juice at the very least. She complied, even though it left a sickening lump in her stomach to do so.

After breakfast was through, she ran to her rooms before her morning classes. She had barely burst through the door and into the bathroom when her stomach emptied its self of all contents. Tears stung her eyes and she sobbed as she was sick a second and third time, but at least this time it was in the toilet. She was shaking by the time she was finished.

"May I assist you?" A voice asked from behind her. She hadn't latched the door and both it and the bathroom door were wide open. She hurriedly wiped her mouth on her sleeve and looked away in shame. With a wave of his wand, Snape cleaned up the bathroom and flushed the toilet. With another wave, a small glass of water came to her. She took it, rinsing her mouth out.

"Thank you, Professor." She whispered. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Perhaps I could make you a potion that would take care of your nausea. What is the underlying cause?" He asked, all business.

"Something happened that has been very upsetting. That's all." She said. He raised a brow.

"Anxiety then?" He asked.

"It's as good a word as any." Elaine smiled weakly at him, thankful that for now the chills had subsided. Snape offered his hand and pulled her to her feet. A worried look crossed his face but it was quickly doused and reproach replaced it.

"You are incredibly light, Professor Chapel. While I understand that anxiety and sickness can take a toll on the body, you seem to have neglected yourself to the point that you've compromised your health. I will brew you a potion to aid your anxiety, but for now I recommend going to Madame Pomfrey."

Elaine sighed, "I will on my free period. I really must get to my class. They'll be there any minute."

Anger clouded Snape's eyes. "As you wish, Professor, but if the problem is not rectified I _will_ get the Head Master involved," then he added with a sneer, "what use could you be as a teacher of defense when you're hardly strong enough to stand?" He didn't wait for her reply, he turned and left, closing the door on his way out. It left her more stunned than had he slapped her. The way he had gone from concerned to nasty was jarring.

Elaine sank to the floor again, her head in her hands. This was just perfect. Maybe it wouldn't be any better here than it was at home.


	3. 3

A note, before we begin. This story takes place during Harry's third school year. Elaine has replaced Lupin as DADA Professor. He will still come along, but not yet. Thank you for your understanding and acceptance of the creative liberty I have taken with this fanfiction. The only one I own is Elaine. If you have been a victim, please be aware that this may be upsetting. I have been as well and I find this scene to be therapeutic. If you like the story, please leave a review. It's my very first fanfiction and I do not have much writing experience apart from school work. I will do my best to update daily until it's finished.*

After her episode, Elaine attended her classes. She wasn't sure if she could remember all of the students by name yet, but one stuck out.

Harry Potter. The boy who lived. She tried not to make him self-conscious, and so she only nodded when he introduced himself. The boy must have had enough of everyone recognizing and fawning over him. He didn't seem the type to revel in his infamy. Truthfully, she felt sorry for him. This fame had come from a horrendous place. No one should have to stomach it, after all, his parents were murdered.

True to her word, on her free period Elaine headed down to the infirmary to speak with Madame Pomfrey. She was a thin witch with grey hair and a patient face. After answering as little as she could get away with, Madame Pomfrey asked her to stay and rest for awhile, telling her to await the potion that Snape had promised.

Elaine did as she was told and took a short nap, waking to the smell of warm beef stew and fresh bread. It had been left by her bedside with a small vial from Madame Pomfrey. She eyed it curiously before uncorking it, lifting it to inhale the smell. Fortunately, she was able to recognize the smell. A simple potion for nausea, and to suppress vomiting. She drank the bitter liquid and picked up her bread, pleased to see that someone had been considerate enough to leave a good slice of butter and a knife. She ate heartily, now that her nausea was suppressed. Her hunger had become almost painful as she ate, even as her shrunken stomach protested to the amount she was eating.

Few minutes after she had finished eating, Madame Pomfrey came back to check on her.

"How did my nausea potion work?" She asked, although she didn't need to as she glanced down at her cleaned plate.

"It worked wonderfully, thank you. I feel much better already." Elaine said, and it was true. Although she couldn't see it, her pale cheeks now had some color to them. Madame Pomfrey smiled in satisfaction.

"Come here before meals, and take a dose of it so you can keep your food down while Professor Snape works on your potion. It will be a few days before it's ready."

"He's already starting it?" She asked, unable to hide her surprise.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "He informed me that you would be coming by today, told me you had taken ill and needed help eating and then he went off to brew you a potion. He's been working on it all day in between classes and through lunch."

Elaine's heart softened at the thought. She thanked Madame Pomfrey again and went back to her classroom, making it just in time for the students to arrive for her next class. With some food in her belly and a strange lightness in her heart, she taught with more enthusiasm than she had all day. The students probably thought she had gone mad.

By dinner time, the potion had worn off and the familiar pit in her stomach returned. She hoped it would last, but it didn't. She hurried back to the infirmary, catching Madame Pomfrey there by luck. The kind medi-witch already had the vial in hand and was intending on bringing it with her to dinner. After Elaine drank it, they made their way together to the Great Hall. She was relieved that it had already begun working to untie the knots in her stomach.

She dropped down next to Snape, who stared at her impassively as always. After a few words from the HeadMaster and a short but pleasant conversation with Minerva, dinner began. Elaine was grateful for the suppression and ate slowly, savoring her food.

"Excellent to see that your appetite has returned, Professor Chapel. I'm brewing another batch of nausea potion for Madame Pomfrey as well. However, there should be more than enough to last you until your potion is finished." He nodded approvingly, although with Snape it still felt more like a scolding. At least he tried to make his voice gentle. She smiled, feeling the tiny buds of fondness.

"Thank you, Professor. I appreciate you and your knowledge and skill, and that you've taken your time to begin my potion already."

Truthfully, Snape wasn't a bad man. He just had a rough- and often nasty- exterior. Elaine smiled at him again, winsomely. Snape frowned, deep lines forming on his forehead before her turned back to his meal. They did not speak again for the rest of dinner. Snape left as quickly as he could, telling Dumbledor that there was a potion he was currently brewing that was tricky and needed his constant attention.

Some time later, Elaine made her way to the dungeon. She stopped in front of Snape's classroom door where she could smell the distinct scent of lavender and camomile above the acrid stench of whatever else was in it. She knocked softly on the door, half hoping he hadn't heard her. She was just about to slink away and go to her room when she heard his smooth voice.

"Enter." Was all he said, but it was enough to make her nervous.

She opened the door quietly and slipped into the room. Snape never turned to see who had come, probably already guessing. Elaine stood awkwardly by the door, her hands clasped tightly in front of her to keep them from worrying themselves as she watched him work. After about an hour of observation, he finally addressed her.

"Professor Chapel, do you intend to lurk in my doorway all night?"

She jumped at the sound, not expecting him to speak to her. She blushed, an excuse dying on the tip of her tongue. "Forgive me, Professor. I came to offer my assistance, but it is evident that you do not need it or wish for it... I'll go to bed now."

Snape added a couple of ingredients to the cauldron, reducing the heat and placing a lid on top of it. He turned to look at her, his black eyes glittering in the dim light. "I did not say you had to leave, although you may do so if you wish."

Elaine nodded, coming closer. Snape leaned against the table. He looked so tired. So worn out. She felt suddenly sorry for interrupting the time he had to peel off his armour and to relax. The man wore his hate like a barrier, unwilling to let anyone in. He was attempting to put it back up, but it was evident how exhausting it was to keep up his façade.

"What is the source of your anxiety, Professor Chapel?" He asked quietly. Elaine dropped her gaze, focusing on the bleeding flesh around her nail beds. She picked at it, grateful for the pain.

"It's nothing really." She said, her voice shaking slightly. She wanted it to be nonchalant, but her trembling internals wouldn't let her. Snape took a tentative step forward, but remained silent. His dark gaze insistent.

Elaine took a deep breath, unsure of where to begin or if she should at all. "When I was a little girl, I could do things no one else could do. I was from a no- a muggle family. I could make my toys stand up and march. It frightened my mother so badly. When I was hurt or scared, glass would shatter. Lights flickered. Bulbs burst. My parents hated me for it. They were afraid. Then one day, I got a letter from Ilvermorny. A whole school year, away from them. It was the most amazing thing. I loved school. I was talented. But my heart was poisoned against magic. My parents hated me for my magic and were only loving to me when I did not speak of it. So I stopped talking about it. After school, my mother became ill. My father was a drunk. I stopped practicing. I went to school and became a teacher for the local elementary school and swore I'd never use magic again." Her breathing had become rapid, fear bleeding out of her like a tangible thing. Snape shifted imperceptibly.

"So why did you go back on your word?" He asked quietly, taking another step forward. Elaine closed her eyes, a silent tear catching the light and tracing her cheek. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"I was walking home from work, it was just getting dark. I stayed too late after tutoring to grade papers... the children had done essays on their favorite animals..." She wandered, lost in the memory. "There was a man." Her voice broke and she let out a quiet sob.

Snape stiffened. His heart was pounding with anger, he reached out as if to comfort her and then pulled his hand back.

"Did he...?" He asked, the idea too horrible to speak out loud. Her face was puffy and miserable. She had begun shaking. One look into her grey eyes was all the answer he needed to say that yes, the man had, but Elaine answered anyway. In her small trembling voice, likely the first time she had ever said the words out loud.

"He raped me. I couldn't even protect myself. I tried. I fought. I screamed and kicked and everything. I had stopped carrying my wand. If I would have had my wand..." She covered her face in shame.

Snape pulled her slowly into an awkward embrace, stroking the silken strands of her hair. She squeezed him tightly, thankful that the surly potion's master was being so patient and kind. He lowered his mouth to her ear, whispering fiercely into it.

"It would not have made a difference. If you had had it and were unable to reach it, you would have blamed yourself the same. Perhaps even more. This is not your fault, or anyone's fault who has had to suffer at the hands of cruelty."

She cried and sobbed into his chest for what seemed like forever. After she had been silent for a few minutes Snape extricated himself from her grip and offered her a black handkerchief, embroidered with a small S.S. in one corner. She took it tentatively and wiped her face with it.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I don't know what came over me. It was just a lot to take. I've not told anyone. Not even authorities. I didn't see his face, he kept his hood up."

"From now on, you may call me Severus. I would say we are now familiar enough to be on first name basis." He said gently, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder. At this her lip trembled and she came forward again, wrapping her thin arms around him.

He sighed. "However, I would ask that you would not make embracing me a habit, Elaine..." but he folded his arms around her again, holding her carefully, offering more comfort than she had thought possible. She smiled past her tears into his robes.


	4. 4

Thank you all for following my story, I appreciate it! If you could please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing, that would be great! I intend to update daily. As always, I do not own any of the characters other than Elaine. *

Elaine hadn't spoken to Severus since that night. He'd held her as she cried, comforting her and offering reaffirmations that what happened wasn't her fault. She tried a couple of times to catch his attention, but it was obvious he was avoiding her. At meal times he did not make conversation or look at her. He simply ate in a strained and awkward silence and left as quickly as he was able to.

She sighed. She knew she shouldn't have told him what was going on. He must think her to be a fragile little girl to have been reduced to such a whimpering mess. At least he was kind enough to try to console her.

Feeling far more miserable than she thought possible, she headed to her class. Today they were learning a simple reflection spell, to dodge hostile jinxes.

A boy, Neville Longbottom sat near the back of the room, his eyes down cast as always. He didn't seem to have much confidence, and she knew that Snape was kind of a bully to him, as well as other students.

"Mr. Longbottom," she called on him, sympathy flashing through her at his flinch. She smiled at him, making her voice gentle. "would you please help me with an example?"

His eyes were wide with fear, but he consented, coming to her. His hands were clenched at his sides and his shoulders were practically even with his ears. The other students watched him curiously, one boy- Draco Malfoy- sniggered to another Slytherin boy, no doubt making a bet with the other. Poor misguided child.

She strained to make her voice as positive and cheerful as possible, addressing Neville with enthusiasm, "Alright. Take a dueling stance. I want you to attempt to stupify me. I will use protego to reflect it. Then, I want you to try."

Neville was shaking at the prospect and fell awkwardly into a dueling stance. She smiled brightly and him and walked to the other side of the room. She took a deep breath and nodded at him encouragingly.

"Begin!"

Neville screwed his eyes shut, "Stupify!"

"Protego," Elaine said firmly, swatting it away with ease. Neville opened his eyes slowly and let out a sigh of relief. The students clapped and the other Gryffindors shouted words of encouragement and praise.

"Now," Elaine began, grinning at Neville who immediately stiffened again. "You will deflect my spell with protego. I have all confidence in you."

The boy gulped, but took a deep breath and waited for her to ready her stance. She nodded to him and then said, "Stupify!"

She held her breath as Neville froze in horror, but at the last moment his wand whipped forth. "Protego!"

"Fantastic!" Elaine said, bouncing slightly on her heels and clapping. Neville was blushing, but he stood just a little straighter. "10 points to Gryffindor."

Snape P.O.V shift.

Night had fallen on Hogwarts Castle making it seem especially eerie. He stirred Elaine's potion again, satisfied with how it was turning out. He hasn't spoken to her in three days. In truth, he'd been avoiding her. There was something about that tiny Professor that made him feel more human. She didn't shrink from him when he was nasty, nor did she quip or snap back. She accepted his remarks with grace and dignity.

He couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to her confession. To see her in all of her trembling had almost broken his heart. She was bottling up all of her emotion, not letting any of it escape. Thinking herself weak for being so affected. That's why she was getting sick during meals. The body did not work well under such stress and often refusal or inability to stomach food was one of the side effects. It was worrisome, but of course, he was doing what was appropriate.

His potion would allow her to relax and allow her to process and accept what had happened. That was the most important part. To slow the mind and still the invasive thoughts that came like knives at the least convenient times. His mind wandered back to her embrace. He held her almost tenderly, in a way that he had never held anyone before. Her small body was like a child against his. He could feel her bones, her fragility. She carried the scent of hyacinth and sunshine.

Snape cursed under his breath, having accidently rested the side of his hand along the rim of his hot cauldron. A thin line of red raised immediately. He whispered a healing charm to it, and the sting subsided. It would do him no good to dwell on the small Professor. He would brew her potions and acknowledge her problems but there would be no more embraces.

Oddly enough, the idea made him sad. Earlier in the evening, she had sought him out. She lingered in front of his door for a few moments, hesitating to knock. He wasn't sure if he would have invited her in tonight or not. He was so confused and angry to have his thoughts in such a tangle. He would be undone if she embraced him again, laying her cheek against his chest and looking up at him with wide grey eyes full of trust and friendship. The warmth of her body blending with his and her hair like silken threads in his palm...

He heard a small sound, between a gasp and a cry that pulled him away from his lingering thoughts that were bordering dangerously on fantasy. With a concerned frown, he glanced at the potion. Ideally, he would have liked to brew it for a little longer to make it more potent, but it was ready now and would suit the purpose. A dose from it would be fine, and possibly better in order to see how she reacted to it. He hoped it would act as he meant it to. It was after all, of his own invention.

He measured it out carefully, cooling it with a charm and putting it in a vial. He strained his ear to pick up the small sounds from Elaine's room. She was having a night mare.

He quickly went to her room, standing in front of the door in hesitation. Would it be rude to enter? Inappropriate? Perhaps she would be grateful that he woke her from the nightmare. His brow was furrowed as he watched the door.

"Alohamora," he whispered, his heart pounding as the lock clicked. He opened the door quietly and followed the soft sounds of weeping into the bedroom. He slipped inside quietly, his eyes adjusting to the complete darkness. He lit up his wand with lumos.

Elaine was whimpering and writhing, the sheets and covers twisted around her. Her short blue nightdress was bunched up around her hips. He froze. Deep purple and yellowing bruises still shone on her inner thighs. More marked her upper arms and shoulders. He had been wrong in assuming that the attack had been some time ago. From the looks of it, it was merely weeks from her arrival at Hogwarts.

No wonder the poor woman was having such a time with the fear and anxiety. He sat down on the bed next to her and carefully brushed her hair away from her damp forehead. Her eyes flew open and a scream caught in her throat as she stared up at him. He quickly snatched his hand away, doing his best to erase the compassion and worry from his features.

"Elaine, your potion is ready. You were having a very disturbing nightmare from the sounds of it. I heard you from my office." He frowned, producing the potion vial from his robes. She blinked up at him dumbly before looking down. She pulled her dress down to cover the bruises with one hand and laid the other over her breasts.

"Thank you, Severus..." she said, her face turning red. He nodded to her in acknowledgement and began to leave. Her hand was ice cold on top of his. He looked at her questioningly, and she adverted her eyes, gripping his hand tighter, a silent plea.

"Do you wish for me to stay here?" He swallowed past the lump in his throat. His insides quivering.

" Yes, please..." she whispered, "Severus."

"It's inappropriate for a man and a woman to share a bed, Professor Chapel..." he began nervously, but one look into her grey eyes shattered his logic. He slowly took off his robes, shoes, and socks but left his shirt and pants on.

She smiled at him gratefully and scooted over to make room for him. He straightened the blankets and settled next to him, his heart fluttering. She curled against him and laid her head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic sound of him heart. Soon enough he was lulled to sleep by her warmth, his last waking thought was of the small vial resting on her night table that she had yet to take.


	5. 5

Thank you all for sticking with me this far. Please leave a review if you have the time! As always, I do not own the rights to Harry Potter in any shape or form, the only character that is of my own creation is Elaine.*

Elaine awoke to the gentle sensation of someone stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and blinked blearily, but it was still pitch black in the room due to it being in the dungeon and not having windows. She gently pressed against the body beside her, inhaling the scent that clung to him.

Severus.

She hoped that if she pretended that she was still asleep, the moment would last. He did not seem to suspect her yet, and so she wrapped her leg around him and snuggled deeper into him. His hand was gentle and kind in her hair, running the strands through it with obvious tenderness, the way she thought a lover might. She blushed at the thought, grateful for the darkness. She had never had a proper lover. She was twenty-four, fresh out of College and was only in her first year of teaching when the attack happened. She was a virgin before hand. In a way, she thought that that's what made it worse. Having been robbed of what could have been.

Elaine tried not to dwell in the thought. Severus's gentle touch was soothing and comfortable. It felt natural. He was an enigma to her. A complex and paradoxical being. She knew that someone had to have hurt him deeply. He was so reserved during daylight hours. To his students he was cold, mean, and nasty. To other staff members he was polite, but detached. She wondered if she was the only one to have seen this side of him.

The gentleness of hands in her hair, sheltering her with his embrace. Working all night and day on a potion that could help soothe her fears. He never spoke to her much, but his actions told her much. She refused to believe that he was nothing but a vicious bully.

She sighed in aggravation, hugging him hard. Severus's hand froze, his body tensing.

"Are you awake, Elaine?" He whispered. She thought about lying, pretending to still be asleep.

"I am," she said, dismayed as he withdrew from her. She allowed him to get up. He waved his wand and lit the sconces in her bedroom. Elaine blinked, recoiling from the sudden brightness.

Severus stood by the bed, watching her with an odd expression that she couldn't name. "How long have you been awake?" He asked.

Elaine blushed, "For a few minutes..."

"I have matters I must attend now." He said, gathering his robes and slipping it on. He redressed quickly, his hands trembling. Elaine suddenly wondered if he regretted sleeping beside her last night. They'd not done anything other than sleep, but he seemed almost ashamed.

"Thank you for staying with me, Severus." She whispered, reaching across the bed to run a hand down his back. He paused while tying his shoe and turned to look back at her. His mask had been carefully replaced, the daylight Snape had reign.

"Indeed. Take your potion, Elaine. I trust you will not need me to coddle you again tonight."

Her face fell. "You don't have to be that way towards me, Severus. I see you for who you are on the inside."

At her words his lip curled, his eyes hardening like obsidian. His voice was haunting as he whispered, "You haven't an idea of who I am or what I've done, Professor Chapel. It would serve you well to cease your affections immediately. They are not welcomed or reciprocated."

Stunned into complete silence, Elaine sat unmoving. She watched as the potion's master left her bedroom. In the space of one breath and the next he had held her like a precious thing and then left as though she meant nothing.

She bit her lip. Her eyes clouding with unshed tears. Elaine tried to tell herself that Snape didn't mean it. It was just his defense. But that doesn't stop the pain, does it?

Being the weekend, Elaine had no classes to prepare for. With a miserable sigh she reached for the small vial Severus brought to her the night before. She unstoppered it and downed the contents, pleasantly surprised that the taste wasn't as bad as anticipated. The scent of lavender and chamomile was pleasant, which was good. The scent would cling to her for awhile.

She tried not to let her thoughts be too preoccupied by Severus, but it was hard. She wondered what he was doing today. How he was feeling. What he was thinking. The man was hot and cold, frequently at the same time. She wondered if he'd avoid her all day, or for days like he had previously.

She decided that instead of sulking, she'd explore the grounds. Perhaps take a walk around the loch. Hogwarts was situated in Scotland, and the terrain and weather were beautiful. The sweet highland air was refreshing.

She dressed quickly, it being the weekend, she chose a simple green dress and black flats. She pulled her long dark hair up into a clip and carefully applied a small amount of eyeliner and mascara. It didn't do much, as she already had thick dark lashes, but the movement was familiar and routine and so for whatever reason she did it anyway.

She was walking through the corridor when she happened upon Dumbledor. He was escorting an unknown man through the castle. His face looked tired and worn.

"Ah, our very own Professor Chapel," he gestured towards her as they came to a stop infront of her. She smiled brightly at the two. "she is our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"Pleasure," the man said, holding out his hand. She lifted it and he placed a charming kiss on the back of it. She tried not to giggle. The man had a very charismatic and laid back quality that assured her this was just part of his personality.

Dumbledor smiled, pleased by the interaction. "This is Remus Lupin. He will also be instructing students in defense, Professor. The ministry has ordered Dementors onto the grounds since Sirius Black's escape."

She nodded, "I can see how extra instruction would benefit the students."

"Brilliant, I had hoped that you wouldn't be offended. Perhaps you two should go over the schedule and sort them?"

They both agreed and when Dumbledor left, they stood together in silence.

"So, Remus..." she began, turning to him. He perked to attention. "Would you like to to take morning or afternoon classes? Shall we cycle them or come up with a plan together?"

"I should like to rotate the classes, if that's alright with you. I do believe we should coordinate our teaching plans to where we are building upon each other's lessons. Perhaps I'll take morning classes one week and then afternoon?"

"I think that sounds great. It would be better for them to have a well-rounded Defense knowledge. I'm sure you know many more spells than I do."

He chuckled, "Because I'm old?"

"No! That's not what I meant..." She stammered, blushing and looking away. He beamed.

"I'm only joking with you, Professor. Shall we go and plan our lessons?" He offered his arm chivalrously and she wrinkled her nose at him and smiled.

"We probably should."


	6. 6

As always, thank you all for reading my story. I do not own the rights to any of J.K. Rowling's characters. The only one of my creation is Elaine. The interactions therein are of my own imagination except for what follows the original story line. Please let me know how I'm doing. I've never written anything other than book reports and school papers and I would like to try my hand at writing and am using this as a daily practice to sharpen my pen so any and all feedback and critique is appreciated.*

Remus and Elaine were pouring over their new lesson plan when Elaine caught a dark movement out of the corner of her eye. She glanced up just in time to see Severus, his eyes burning with hatred and a strange resignation. His lip curled in contempt and he turned on his heel, fleeing the classroom. Elaine frowned, and Remus sighed.

"Sniv- Severus does not like me much, Professor. I was not kind to him when we attended school together." He said, shame touching the edges of his eyes.

"You were children. He probably wasn't nice to you either, Remus."

Remus gave a crooked half-smile, "Actually, he spent most of his time trying to avoid me and my friends. We were merciless to him..." he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I think we've done enough planning for the day, Professor Chapel. Please excuse me."

He stood up from the desk, replacing the chair he had borrowed from a student desk and left in a hurry, not looking back. Elaine mulled over his words, thinking of the young Severus Snape and his childhood bullies.

They were children, after all. Surely Severus didn't still hold a grudge?

With a sigh, Elaine decided that she should go find him and talk, if he wasn't avoiding her. She didn't particularly want to be bothered so she slipped into her animagis form, a simple red fox. She had a shiny red pelt with black paws. The only thing that gave her away as an animagi and not a real fox was her eerily human grey eyes and the small golden hoops in each ear. They tinkled like chimes as she shook herself.

She made a note to check on the status of her new license. The Ministry of Magic and MACUSA had different laws regarding animagi, and it would be a bad ordeal indeed if her license were to be rejected. Unregistered animagi could be deported or imprisoned in Azkaban.

A couple of students pointed and glanced at her curiously as she ran through the castle. She paid them no mind as she followed the scent of the potion's master throughout the castle. It led her to the dungeons, into his office. She peeked around the corner curiously, just watching him as he measured out and stoppered potions. He discarded the stoppered vials to one side, reaching with barely a thought to the next empty vial and filling it.

Severus's movements were jerky, his face fixed into a stern frown as he worked. Elaine curled her fluffy tail around herself and hunkered down close to the floor, observing. Severus happened to glance up and saw her. He frowned, rising from his desk as if he were debating on whether he should catch her or shoo her.

Elaine straighted up, transforming back into her human self quickly before he made up his mind. His eyes widened a fraction, but then he resumed his stony expression.

"Professor Chapel, I did not realize that you were an animagis..." he drawled, "one would hope that you have the proper license. I would hate to be forced to report you." His eyes narrowed on her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The daylight Snape was always a joy.

"As a matter of fact, I'm expecting my Ministry sanctioned license any day now. The paperwork and laws are different in America, and so it is taking awhile to be processed. There should be no problem." She said shortly, her temper flaring.

He inclined his head, his eyes glittering with anger. "I see."

"What's wrong, Severus?" She sighed, suddenly feeling very drained. She didn't want to trade quips or barbed remarks. She just wanted him to let her in.

He scoffed at her, curling his lip. "I do not need to speak of my feelings like some sniveling child. I'm perfectly capable of attending to my own internal struggles without your help. Besides, you seemed to be having a rather enthralling conversation with Remus-"

"Is that what this is about?" She asked, shocked.

Severus's nostrils flared, his teeth clenched as he turned away from her. "Do not seek to flatter yourself, as if I should care who you keep company with."

"Don't speak to me like that, Severus. I won't have it!" She hissed, the anger roiling in her chest. Snape froze, his eyes hard. The tone of her voice effectively silenced him, rendering him speechless.

"Remus and I were divvying the classes and working on our new lesson plan. I know he and his friends were rude and bullied you as children, but that was a long time ago. You're adults now. Act like it." She seethed, her breathing becoming rapid with her temper.

"My apologies," Severus said, cutting in, "but I've not forgotten almost being mauled to death by that bloody flea bitten werewolf!"

Shock poured through her like ice water. "Remus is a werewolf?"

"Of course he is!" Snape spat, running an agitated hand through his hair. "Why do you think I'm brewing this potion?"

For the first time Elaine looked at the actual ingredients laid upon his table. "How was I supposed to know?" She asked him softly, her lip quivering. She bit it, trying to stave off the tears she knew would follow.

"Just leave." Severus ordered, turning his back on her. She wanted to continue, to try to get him to open up more but it seemed that at least for now that door was decidedly shut.

"Fine then, Professor. I _will_ leave. I hope you're satisfied, you obviously go through great lengths to make everyone want to stay away so if you want to be alone so badly, then you just be alone!"

She hurried from the room, launching herself into her fox form and running blindly through the castle and out onto the grounds. Her paws ached from the terrain, rocks slicing into them. She didn't care. She just had to run until all of the anger and sadness bled out of her. Regret like the bitter tang of fresh blood coated her tongue, and her heart was heavy with misgivings.

Why did it always seem to be two steps forward and three steps back with Severus? The answer eluded her, and probably always would.

One thing that she knew for certain was that Severus Snape was obviously a man who needed no one, wanted no one, and preferred to keep everyone as far away as he could.

Not for the first time, Elaine found herself wondering what secrets the dark potions master kept behind those black eyes.


	7. 7

*Special thanks to KnightLawn for taking the time to leave a review. It's definitely appreciated. :) I hope you continue to follow the story and enjoy. Harry Potter and all the contents of the magical world belong to JK Rowling. If you like my story or have any critique let me know! Elaine is the only character I own, so on and so forth. Let the chapter begin!*

~Snape P.O.V~

He forced himself not to flinch at the harsh words Elaine said. It wasn't an inaccurate statement. He did push everyone away, and for good reason. He would be a fool to let one silly woman undo all of his hard work. If the armor were to slip under the wrong circumstances with the Dark Lord gathering strength, he would be as good as dead.

He couldn't risk it. His own wants and needs be damned. Seeing Elaine with Remus today had cut him deeply. In many ways... it reminded him of Lily when James had stepped in.

He flinched from the memory, not of James and Lily happy, but of her still warm body slack and lifeless. This was the price he had to pay for Lilly's death. It was all his fault and he would carry the guilt and pain with him to the grave, and heaven knows that there were times he wished it would come soon. He, however, still had much to atone for.

He sank into his chair and rubbed his tired eyes. He hated this. In the beginning it had been easy to use his pain and rage to keep everyone away. He didn't want anyone. He had no use for them.

How troubling it is to realize that even with all of his careful acting, simple acts of kindness and affection could send him into such a spiral.

He had found himself craving companionship. He enjoyed sleeping with Elaine, even though they had only slept. That gentle, reassuring presence next to him. Warm in the shelter of his arms,

under the covers, sharing body heat.

He shook hinself, steeling himself against the physical reaction thoughts of her had on him.

It would do no good to lust. He would never touch her in such a manner. He would not let himself shred what little chance he still stood at maintaining composure.

He wanted to run away from her as fast and as much as he wanted to run towards her. His heart told him to make amends, his body wanting to find her soft comfort, but his mind bade him to heed reason. Being a man ruled by logic who prided himself on intelligence, he listened to that waning course of reason.

He worked on his potions quietly and did his best to silence his wandering thoughts. Elaine's potion was through, potent and enough was bottled for a little over a month if she took it once daily. Longer if she took it as needed. The nausea draught for Madame Pomfrey was finished as well, completed with hardly any thought. He was sure he could brew it in his sleep.

It was time for dinner, and was dreading it. Another meal next to Elaine. Silent. Distant. At least it would be easier... she wanted nothing to do with him now. It was for the best.

He entered the Great Hall late to dinner, intending to eat as quickly as possible and then leave. He was shocked that instead of being seated in her normal place, Elaine sat next to Remus who was making her laugh, most likely with some seemingly clever joke. A bitter stab a jealousy made him stop in his tracks. Elaine looked up at him as he approached, her grey eyes dimming and her face shutting like a gate. The sadness was choking. His resolve shattered like glass around him.

"Elaine, a word if you please?" He said, making sure his voice betrayed nothing. Remus glanced at him curiously, but thankfully remained silent. Elaine's mouth set into a thin line, an edge coming into her eyes but she rose from her seat next to Remus with grace and gave him a polite smile.

Severus and Elaine sat down in their usual spots, and Severus whispered quietly to her.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier," he began, looking around with a frown as he realized Minerva was watching them. At his withering glace, she turned away. "I was not in the best frame of mind. I do not want to leave things as they were when you left my office. May be speak more tonight?"

Elaine chewed her bottom lip, her white teeth catching the pleasantly colored flesh. "I forgive you..." she offered him a tentative smile. "should I find you or will you find me?"

"I will find you," he said lowly, his deep voice rough with a foreign edge, "are you returning to Remus this evening?"

Elaine blinked at him and then leaned forward and waved, catching Remus's eye. The werewolf lifted surprised brows, and nodded in affirmation when Elaine pointed to Severus, as if to say that she was staying there.

~Elaine P.O.V~

After dinner Elaine went straight to her room. She was still wearing her green dress from this morning, but it had gotten decidedly chilly in the dungeon despite the fire that constantly brightened the room. She changed quickly into a pair of blue fleece pajamas. After brewing some tea in preparation of company she curled up on the wine red love-seat with a Defense manual that Remus had loaned to her in order for her to become better acquainted in what knowledge he had that she didn't.

The hours passed by slowly as she absorbed the book, waiting for Severus. Her eye-lids grew heavy and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Severus knocked quietly on the door in case Elaine was sleeping. He had been brewing all evening and it took him longer than originally anticipated. When he got no response, he slipped in quietly. The door had been left unlocked for him. He smiled a little at that, knowing that she would never have forgotten to lock it.

His face softened at the sight of her sleeping peacefully on the love-seat, her book forgotten and splayed open on her chest. He carefully removed it and laid it to rest in the bookshelf in the corner. He watched her sleep for a moment, enjoying the way the firelight turned her inky black hair to shades of raven blue. He lifted her with care, taking her into the bedroom and settling her on the bed.

Elaine stirred, but didn't awaken. He slowly peeled off his robes and lay down next to her, watching her peaceful face as she slept. After awhile of being lost in his thoughts he turned out the lights, folding himself around the pixie-like Professor. She shifted against him, pressing herself into the curve of his body. The scent of her hair and the warm softness sent a hot spike through him and his grip tightened around her waist. After a tense few moments of fighting to calm his body he fell into a deep sleep, his dreams haunted by grey eyes and gentleness.


	8. Elaine Chapel, A Safe Place to Run, Ch8

Thank you for reading. This scene contains MATURE content and sexual activity. Feel free to skip it if you'd rather not read it. I do not own any of Jk Rowling's characters. Elaine is the only one that belongs to me. Please leave a review!*

Elaine awoke to Severus holding her tightly, as though he were afraid if he loosened his grip that she would disappear. His hot breath sent chills over her while he slept, unintentionally breathing against her neck and ear. She let out a soft moan. Still sleeping, Severus nuzzled against the back of her neck, his chin a bit sharp and rough from new hair growth.

Her face was burning and her heart pounded. She felt suffocated by foreign desire. It burned in her stomach, making her quiver.

"S-Severus..." she managed to squeak. He stirred behind her, sighing sleepily.

"Yes, Elaine?" He asked quietly in her ear. The sound of him saying her name and the titillating warmth did nothing to ease the ache. He adjusted his grip, his hand trailing to rest against her hip. She let out another soft moan at the caress, the feeling of his hands on the bared skin where her pajamas gaped. Her body was shaking now and she pressed against him, arching her back.

Snape froze at the sound, seeming to hold his breath. "Are you alright?" He asked. Her body quivered against his in such way that ignited the fire inside of him. Disbelief struck him like a slap, that she could be moved to desire by his touch. The soft sound of her moan awaked his body though he tried to shut it off. He turned on the lights, desperate to separate his fantasies and dreams from reality.

"I'm okay..." she laughed shakily, turning to face him. "I've never had that happen before... I don't know what came over me."

He lay back down, watching her with unmasked desire. "What happend, Elaine?" He asked. His voice silken and seductive.

She blushed, biting down on her bottom lip. He lay his hand against her cheek and gently tugged it free, "Don't bite your lip like that," he whispered, bringing his lips close enough to feel the heat. Asking her for permission. "Professor Chapel."

She came the rest of the way and the kisses gently at first and then he pulled her body flush against his and it became more passionate. She moaned against his mouth as he tangled his hand on her hair, crushing his lips against hers before pulling away. He trailed burning kisses down her pale throat, delicious heat spilling over her and making her writhe at the sensation. His rough palms slipped under her shirt to caress her back, pulling her closer, pushing her body against his.

Elaine made sounds of pleasure, gasping and moaning at the feeling of their bodies entwined. After a few minutes if this, Severus forced himself away. He was breathing hard, his lips swollen and hair mussed from kissing.

"Elaine..." he said, pulling away from her. "we can't do this... we can't- I should leave now. You don't want me. You've been through much and recently... I'm sure you're confused... " he said, a wild look having come into his eyes. Elaine caught his hand and looked at him with eyes equally alight with passion.

"I'm not confused, Severus..." she whispered, her heart pounding. "I want you. I want you to have me. I've never made love before..." her eyes glistened with tears. "that was my first time. I want you, Severus... please?"

Conflicting emotions chased themselves across his face. Anger for her suffering, desire, apprehension. He didn't want to feel as though he were taking advantage of her. She looked at him so sincerely, confident in her decision. He slowly lowered himself down on top of her, his head reeling at the sensation of her beneath him. Her breathing had quickened, he began to kiss her again, gently this time. He would be gentle with her and not the savage animal he had been moments ago in his passion.

Elaine watched him with hooded eyes as he unbuttoned her fleece pajama shirt, waiting for any sign of revocation of consent. She smiled nervously at him as he came to the last button, pulling it off of her and staring down at her breasts. They were round and larger than previously thought, firm and supple. He shook as he leaned forward to kiss down her breasts and stomach, she moaned and bucked her hips as he got lower.

With a quick movement, he slid her pants down, gazing down at her matching pink panties. A small spot of moisture had already formed at the junction between her thighs. She shut her eyes tightly and blushed crimson. He watched her as he gently rubbed her through the thin material and she cried out in pleasure. His heart pounded with desire, his own excitement becoming increasingly painful. He continued undressing her, his lust coming to a screeching halt.

Her thighs were still bruised from the attack. Elaine turned her head in shame, self-conscious.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." He said, a fierce wave of protectiveness flowing through him. He leaned down, kissing each mark as he slowly worked her panties down and off. Now he was looking at her core. She felt completely exposed, shivering in expectation of what was to come. She yelped in shock when he gave her a gentle lick, tasting her. He smiled wickedly and did it again, this time taking her clitoris into his mouth and sucking gently. He please her like this for a few minutes, reveling in the sounds of her pleasure. He slid a finger into her moist heat, trying to loosen her to make taking him for comfortable.

Elaine reeled from the sensation her insides quivering and her heat gripping his finger as he delved inside her, and pleased and teased her clitoris. A sudden wave of ecstasy tore through her and she gripped his shoulders, bucking her hips, desperate. She came fiercely, moaning and whimpering with pleasure as he continued to touch her. He wiped his mouth when she was finished, removing his clothing and covering her body with his. He kissed her tenderly, using his hand to guide the head of his large erection against her opening.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He pressed, rocking his hips against her, her sleek wetness giving only slightly. His brow furrowed for a moment, he didn't want to hurt her. She moaned, rubbing herself against him.

"Please, Severus..." She gasped. He closed his eyes in bliss at the sound of her pleading for him and thrust his hips forward and soon he was inside of her.

"Ah..." She groaned, wincing at the sudden fullness. He stilled, not wanting to spoil her first consentual expirience with his excitement. Even as his ego swelled with the knowledge that he had barely begun to push into her. Her tightness spasmed around him, her body trying to get used to the sensation of being penetrated. He gently rocked inside of her, a moan of his own escaping as her body gripped him.

Soon Elaine was panting with pleasure, gripping his back and moving her hips up to meet him. She still felt sore and achy, but he made love to her slowly and passionately, reveling in her wetness. She came fiercely, with her nails digging into his back and a cry grinding her hips wildly. Her frenzied movements and pleasure sent him over the edge and he pressed into her, his release filling her. He thrust a couple of times, until he was completely spent and then he sighed, kissing Elaine fully, pressing deeper.

They lay there connected for a couple of minutes, letting their passion fade. Severus withdrew slowly, and Elaine winced.

" I tried to be gentle..." he said, his face falling. Elaine laid her fingers over his lips and shhed him.

"You were great," she whispered, smiling up at him. "I loved it."

He grinned, blushing. "I'm glad."

Her eyes widened with shock and she reached her hand between her legs.

Severus propped himself up in alarm. "Are you alright?"

A slow blush crept across his recent lover's face. "It's coming out..." she whispered shyly as she pressed her thighs together, trying to keep the hot fluid from escaping.

Severus relaxed, "It's alright. Go and clean yourself up... I'll wait for you here."

She nodded and carefully got off of the bed, aware of Severus's deep coal black eyes watching her as she left the room.

Elaine cleaned herself in the bathroom and then returned to Severus where they both cuddled in bed. He stoked her hair and placed tender kisses on her forehead. He didn't speak to her, but it was just as well. Soon they both fell asleep from the exertion of lovemaking.


	9. 9

Thank you for following. I own nothing of the Potter-Verse. Elaine is the only one of my creation. I'm sorry I didn't stick to my word and haven't updated, many things are happening in my personal life as of late. I am also in very poor health due to an autoimmune disease. I will try to get back on track.*

The faintest stirring of breath on the back of her neck awoke her. Elaine opened her eyes, the reality of the morning bringing heat over her.

They had slept together.

Together, together.

Sex.

Severus awoke with her movement, completely alert. He buried his face in her hair and gave her a soft kiss on the shoulder.

"We should probably make an appearance at breakfast." She said, amazed that she had fallen asleep after their passion. Although, she had heard that sex was often draining. Severus nodded in agreement against her shoulder, his stomach making the slightest grumbling noise.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, gently stroking her hip. She knew that he was referring to their love making. Truthfully, her insides were tender and sore and she had the oddest sensation of having done one too many loops on a broom. She didn't want to see that regret return to his eyes, the idea that he'd been too rough.

"I feel okay, a little tender, but not bad at all."

"Do you need a pain-killing draught?" He frowned.

"No, I'll be fine." She assured him, thankful for his thoughtfulness and tenderness.

He rose from the bed, redressing in the dark. She heard the fabric slide over him as he clothed himself. She could feel his body against hers once more, a phantom of the memory. Intimately aware of how it had felt to have his body pressed flush against hers. She trembled at the thought, her pulse quickening.

"Elaine," he said, breaking the silence, "this will not happen again."

All at once it was like her stomach had been ripped out and thrown. Her heart squeezed and tears stung her eyes.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, but there can not be a relationship between us. I do not regret it, but it was wrong. Do not seek me out again."

And with that he left the room, leaving her in the darkness. Her face burned in shame at the thought. She didn't think that all they would have was a one night stand. She didn't think... and that was why she was in this situation now. She heard the door shut and she tugged at her hair, anxiety and stress decending upon her like wolves, tearing her apart. Her breath came in ragged huffs until her lungs burned. She hadn't sought him out. He came to her. Her lip trembled and tears escaped.

She could still smell him on her skin, feel his touch. She let out a cry of frustration and stormed out of the bedroom, turned on the lights and went straight to the shower.

She had to wash away the scent of the dark potions master. She needed to burn away his gentle touch and the passion she felt with him. He had got what he wanted... and now she was nothing. The water was almost scalding as she scrubbed at her skin, the steam clouding and burning her eyes. It was hard to tell if she was still crying.

She finally made her way to the Great Hall. She was determined not to react to Severus. She wouldn't even look at him.

Elaine settled down next to Lupin, who smiled kindly at her.

"Good morning, Elaine." He greeted, cutting his breakfast steak into careful chunks.

"Good morning, Remus..." She managed a weak smile. He arched a brow, obviously unconvinced by it.

"Are you unwell this morning?"

"No, I've just had a very emotional morning. I don't really want to talk about it." She pleaded with her eyes for him to drop it. He nodded.

"Well then, perhaps you would join me for a walk this afternoon? I don't do well being caged up." He wrinkled his nose, a twinkle in his eye. Elaine suspected he was making a joke about his lycanthropy, but since she wasn't supposed to know about that she just smiled.

She felt eyes on the back of her head, like they were burning into her skull. She didn't have to look to know who they belonged to. She set her jaw. If Severus was so keen on dismissing her, he had no right to be upset about her friendships with other men. She rather liked Remus. He was charming and intelligent but most of all, he was nice. which really was the most important part.

"I would really like that."

"Brilliant. Eat some breakfast, Elaine. You'll need it! I'll show you my favorite places from when I was a boy. Some of them are a bit of a hike." He smiled, well... wolfishly. Elaine laughed, unable to help it. So what if he was a werewolf? She had always believed strongly against the stigma many lycanthropes faced due to legends and prejudice.

"Alright..." she consented, apprehensive of the food on her plate. She hadn't drunk either the nausea or anxiety potion this morning. She ate slowly and mechanically, concentrating solely on keeping her food where it belonged, unregurgitated and in her stomach. The burning sensation in the side of her head persisted through the bulk of breakfast until she finally excused herself.

"I'm going to go and change shoes for out walking trip." She said to Remus. He nodded with a smile and a promise to wait for her before she went to her room. She sank down on one of the large armchairs in front of the fire and stared into it for a moment. She felt hollow in the center of her chest. No ruffle of anxiety or nausea bothered her this morning.

The ordeal with Snape had been shocking and it had left her numbed.

She was ashamed of the way she had acted, that she had read into his kindness and her body had responded to something so simple as the warmth of his... Is this who she was now? Some floosy who bedded tall and dark strangers without taking the time to even establish a relationship with them?

She had felt in those moments like she had taken control of her body back. Like it belonged to HER. Like she had control and final say over who could and couldn't touch her... and then he had just left. Leaving her confused and humiliated and ashamed.

She cradled her face miserably for several moments, waiting for the tears to come, but interestingly, they never came.

She grabbed the anxiety potion and downed it quickly before she went to her small closet and pulled out a pair of sneakers and exchanged her flats.

She wouldn't let this ruin her. She wouldn't let that monster who attacked her hold anymore power over her. She held her head high and went back to the Great Hall and found Remus.

He smiled and trotted over to her, on his friendly loping way and they were off and out of the doors in a blur.

Snape P.O.V*

He watched Elaine go with the lycanthrope with distaste acrid and burning on the back of his tongue like bile. A forceful wave of possessiveness caused him to grip his goblet harder than he had meant to. He felt the metal begin to give and he sat it down in disgust.

How could she? Knowing how he felt about that blasted _mongrel_... and then his thoughts slid to his cruelty this morning.

Something like guilt threatened to invade him, but he turned it to anger. He had never asked to sleep with her. He should have _never_ touched her... and that's why he was stopping it now. One or both of them would be left hurt if this relationship continued, and he would be damned to allow it to be him.

She didn't want him. She came to him because he showed her kindness and he had genuinely wanted to help her. She didn't want him. She wanted his comfort.

He ground his jaw in agitated contemplation for several moments until he felt a stare on him. He turned his head slowly, a deathly glower fixed onto his face. Minerva was watching him with one eyebrow raised in question.

"In a foul mood today, Severus?" She asked.

" _I'm a peach_." He sneered, standing up suddenly and leaving the room. Behind him, he didn't see Minerva's pitying eyes or the purse of her lips, but he could feel her gaze like a sharp pain between his shoulder blades. An unfortunate fourth year happened to bump into him just as he was passing down through the great hall and he spat, "10 points from Hufflepuff," without and second thought.


End file.
